I'm Sorry My love
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: I’m sorry that this happened, This isn’t your fault, f I didn’t love you, This situation wouldn’t have start, Please forgive, For this is my song, to say that I’m sorry, For tearing us apart. Suckie summery, but please read and review LOVE YOU ALL


I'm So Sorry My Love…

Severus and Hermione was secretly dating for a year while working together on a potion to cure lycanthropy for the ministry of magic.

~*~*~*~*~

Severus and Hermione was riding in a car on the way to the hotel after a long days work. Severus was frustrated at the press about making up lies about him once more. Calling him a liar, and that no body should believe a word that he says because he was a former death eater. Also he had received a letter from Albus about coming back to work for him after Severus had retired from teaching. So the car ride was silent. Hermione wanted to comfort him, but every time she tried to hold his hand he would pull away.

_Why does this happen,_

_To the person I love, _

_It breaks my heart, _

_To see you so hurt, _

_I'm sorry I'm not good enough, _

_To love you like you want. _

Once they arrived at the hotel, Severus and Hermione began to argue again about work. Just like they did last night, the night before, and the night before that. Hermione couldn't take it any more so she went into the bathroom to clear her thoughts and wash her tear stained face.

_Every time I try, _

_To make sure your okay, _

_Your always say to me,_

_I'm fine please go away, _

_No matter where life takes you, _

_I'm sorry every time. _

Hermione was crying once more. She then decided to strip her cloths off and hit the tub. The tub was filled with warm water almost to the brim. She was there for almost five minutes till she decided to go under. This time, she didn't come up for air.

_I'm sorry that this happened, _

_This isn't your fault, _

_If I didn't love you, _

_This situation wouldn't have start, _

_Please forgive, _

_For this is my song, _

_To say that I'm sorry, _

_For tearing us apart. _

Severus was pacing around the room with his hands behind his back. He was furious, and accidentally kicked a small wooden table and broke it. He never really liked that table. He then decided to go in the bathroom to wash his face just like Hermione did. He had put his robes away, wearing only black jeans and a black tang top (what guys wear). He looked at him self in the mirror and he saw his reflection. He looked a little clearer and with out realizing that he still had his cloths on he jumped into the tub and pulled Hermione's naked body out. He laid her on the floor and checked her pulse. There was none. He picked her up and apparated to St. Mungo's Hospital.

_Please forgive me my darling, _

_I never meant to hurt you like I did, _

_You would do much better if I was gone,_

_So I would take my life away._

_I still love you no matter what, _

_But this situation is killing me, _

_Never did I realize, _

_That this was the end. _

A team of Medi-witches had charmed up a stretcher. Pushing her in a medi-witch was pulling her body spirit. A manifestation of herself. The Medi-witch shot a bolt at the spirits heart and it pulsated into Hermione. Severus followed at her side. They arrived in the room when the Medi-witch was going to call her death. At the last bolt Hermione's heart started to beat and she shot up, spitting water from her lungs. Falling back down she closed her eyes to the light, her breathing was ragged and shallow but she was breathing.

The Medi-witch had helped Hermione up on a bed and laid her to rest on oxygen to help her breath easier. She then went out side of the room to tell Severus to wait outside. He sat down and laid his head in his hands trying to figure out this situation. About 30 minuets later the Medi-witch had told Severus that he could see her. Severus then came by Hermione's bedside and sat next to her. Hermione was sleeping peacefully. He had rested his head on Hermione's chest to feel the rise and fall evenly. He had laid there for several hours until he had felt Hermione stir. He lifted his face and noticed a wet wring where he had laid his head. Severus reached up and touched his face, feeling that it was wet he realized he was crying, he never cried.

When Hermione had opened her eye's her vision slowly came back and saw Severus staring at her. Severus then rushed in and gave Hermione a big hug. And the first words that came to her mouth was.

"I'm so sorry Severus…." She cried a little…

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking." Hermione said looking into Severus's eye's. Severus had gently laid his hand on her cheek and whipped away a tear falling down her face.

"I love you so much Hermione. Please, please never try to leave me ever again….I promise I'll change." Severus said he felt like he wanted to cry himself and Hermione felt so guilty for trying to commit Suicide. She laid her hand on his cheek and smiled at him.

"I love you too Severus. I just couldn't take any more of the fighting. I thought that you didn't love me any more because of what the Prophet says. And about the work….I'm sooo terribly sorry." Hermione said and Severus reached down and kissed Hermione gently on the lips.

" No, I'll never be mad at you for something that the Prophet says. The Prophet is a bunch of Baloney. I love you so much….don't…leave me….please…" Severus said and couldn't help him self and cried hysterically and buried his head in her chest once more. Hermione held his head. Shushing him, letting him know that everything will be alright.

"I won't ever try to leave you again. I was stupid. I love you Severus…..Never will I try to do something that idiotic again…" Hermione whispered and kissed the top of his head.


End file.
